crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
The Marshall is a shotgun appearing in Crysis 2. History The following text is taken from Weapon Focus section of the official Crysis website (now dead): Marshall: The Marshall is the latest combat shotgun model from the famous Italy-based manufacturer Corbetta Firearms. Crafted around a durable polymer frame and fitted with a retractable stock, the weapon resembles combat-proven, state-of-the-art technology used by law enforcement, military police and the private security sector for several years. With its high capacity internal magazine, the Marshall can hold a large amount of shells, addressing concerns over limited ammo capacity in previous models. The additional rail mount options provide a new level of adaptation, which enables rapid customization in the field. When using the latest 12 gauge ammunition types, it is even possible to attach compact silencers for covert tactical entry operations. Like its predecessors, the Marshall provides excellent short-range stopping power against all but the most heavily armored targets, making it an essential piece of equipment for riot-control and urban combat operations."Crysis 2 Weapon Focus: Marshall." mycrisis.com. Feb 15, 2011. Tactics The Marshall is more powerful than the Jackal at close range, but at short-medium range, it is outclassed by the Jackal because of the Jackal's higher rate of fire. The Jackal can therefore be considered as the more versatile shotgun, because it can shoot quickly and has a longer range and faster rate of fire. However, the Marshall can attach a suppressor, making it a good shotgun for stealth-based combat. The suppression does reduce damage over range, but shotguns are usually not used beyond close range. In campaign, they can kill C.E.L.L. operatives in one blast at close range, but Ceph can take several rounds of shot if the dispersals are not placed at weak points. Attachments *Iron Sights *Reflex Sight *Assault Scope *Rifle Laser Sight *Silencer *Muzzle Break *Bayonet *Extended Clip *12G Solid Slug ammo *12G Voltage ammo Stats Accuracy: 2 Rate of fire: 8 Mobility: 6 Damage: 8 Range: 2 Gallery Marshallclean.png|The Marshall in Crysis 2 Marshalliron.png|Iron sights Marshallreflex.png|With Reflex Sight Crysis 3 Marshall Customisation.png|Weapon attachments in Crysis 3 Trivia *The Marshall appears to have taken inspiration from the Benelli M4 Super 90, also known as the M1014.﻿ *The Marshall also appears to be the final model of the shotgun from Crysis, as the latter had an "X" in its designation, showing it was a prototype. *The manufacturer of the Marshall, Corbetta Firearms, is named after the Principal Technical Director of the game, Marco Corbetta. *The manufacturer of the Marshall, Corbetta Firearms, is a parody of Beretta Arms S.P.A. However, Beretta does not produce the Benelli M1014, Benelli Arms S.P.A. does. *In singleplayer it is the only weapon which allows the player to sprint while reloading. *Despite images (see above) showing it with a nickel finish and black furniture, in-game it has a matte black finish. *Ammunition crates in game are labeled as containing .410 Shotshells, even though the Marshall is a 12 Gauge. de:Marschall Category:Weapons Category:Crysis 2 Weapons Category:Crysis 3 Weapons